Memories
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Thousands of years later, the generals of the Three Kingdoms Era meet again. Some with love, some with pain, some with bitterness and joy. Chapter Three: Sun Ce x Taishi Ci. Three times won't make it happen, three times won't make it go...
1. Chapter 1: Ling Tong x Gan Ning

**Chapter One**

It hadn't been too long since Ling Tong lost his beloved father, Ling Cao. There was a home invasion, the young boy of fifteen wasn't fast enough to reach him in time.

He watched with wide eyes. Angry eyes locked with those of boasting brown eyes. A lock of brown spiked hair. A feather in the locks.

But none of that mattered as he watched the white coated nurses take his bleeding father away. Tears in his eyes, his body shaking, throat raw from screaming, his heart pounding with pure rage, he clenched his nunchaku, vowing vengeance.

What could Ling Tong do? He was just a boy. Swear it all you like, you'd be as rotten as he.

The sun was fading upon the city. Fall was closing in. It was getting colder. He hated it. He shivered, walking down the lonely street, when a stranger approached him. Angered, Ling Tong spun around only to hear a whispered voice say,"Here. Put this on. No one should walk around without it in this cold.", placing a jacket around his shoulders.

He was apprehensive about it, but none the less put the coat on.

It was warm. Ling Tong was confused. Standing before him was a handsome man with large brown eyes and a long, wild spiked blond lion's mane. His body was covered in tattoos, each muscle of his bringing the ink to life, complimented by red cargo pants and bells around his waist.

He was shocked by the selfless act, staring at the now topless man, the newly forming raindrops pounding on his skin. "But aren't you cold?" he asked, when a few dead leaves scratched him. The blond laughed,"Of course not! I've fared worse than this, kid!"

"Th-thank you.." Ling Tong stammered...blushing slightly. The blond smiled and said,"It's nothing. I'm Gan Ning by the way, nice to meet ya!" Ling Tong stopped. That name...it sounded so familiar. "Ling Tong." the brunette replied.

Gan Ning stopped.

With confusion, Ling Tong looked at the suddenly terrified blond. "Ling...Tong.." he said to himself. "I..I gotta go!" he yelled, running away. "Wait!" Ling Tong yelled, watching as the blond fled the scene, his bells ringing into the night.

He didn't know why the man acted like that. All he knew was that he wanted to see him again.

"Gan Ning..." he said to himself, holding the jacket close.

It started to rain harder. The brunette searched his mind, searched his memories for a man of that name.

Memories flooded his mind, but they were so fast, he couldn't read them.

Bells.

Kisses.

Flesh.

They flashed so quickly, he couldn't tell, he couldn't read the haunting messages. The sound of bells ringing took him away from his thoughts. Surely it wasn't Christmas. The Salvation Army workers couldn't have been ringing their bells outside the stores this early. It was only September!

Curiously, he reached into his pocket. He heard the jingling again, and was surprised to see a pair of bells in his hand.

Now it was too good to be true. That man had come to him with a purpose. It was fate, it was destiny.

He remembered all too well now.

"Gan Ning...Gan Ning of the Bells.." he said, kissing the bells lovingly.

Like a full circle, even after reincarnation, even after thousands of years, Ling Tong had finally found his Gan Ning.

And like the past before, Gan Ning had killed his father.

On the other side of the city, Gan Ning growled and added more fuel to his fire around him. His roommates tried to cheer him up, but he wanted nothing to do with them. All he could do was stare at the fire. "Ling Tong...Ling Tong...it had to be you.." he said.

"One act of kindness to a complete stranger out in the cold, and that fucker just had to be you!" he yelled.

His roommates looked at him in confusion, but Gan Ning still talked to himself. He knew fate was a whore, and would eventually bring him back to his Ling Tong, but not like this. He wanted something different. Yet history repeated itself. Gan Ning was desperate for food. A poor squatter living on the streets, he found a nice well-lit house and killed the owner.

Who also happened to be the father of Ling Tong.

It wasn't fair. Gan Ning wanted to start over. He thought reincarnation would bring a new beginning. Instead, it only threw him down the same path.

He only hoped Ling Tong could forgive, and love him again.

* * *

><p>This is just a quick test, see if it's working. If anyone spots any errors, let me know, I can't see the damn screen, heh.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Zhong Hui x Jiang Wei

**Chapter Two**

Yet another day on the job, and Jiang Wei couldn't take anymore. Greedy bastards..he thought to himself, as he walked the streets back to his apartment. A college student, he lived in University City with some of the other guys, his friends, or the crazy idiots I'm acquainted with, was more like it.

He groaned, walking into his dorm room, when he noticed Ma Chao sitting on his bed, phone on his ear, eyes locked on the laptop screen in front of him, kicking his feet every once in a while, and letting subtle laughter leave his lips. Probably on the phone with Ma Dai, his cousin, who lived on the other side of the city at Chinatown, along with Pang De, their old friend from childhood.

A smile formed on Jiang Wei's lips; even thousands of years couldn't keep the Xi Liang trio apart. He wondered if he'd ever find his counterpart. Someone he was meant to have, a friend from that long ago. Sure, he had Zhuge Liang around, the Ma cousins, Zhao Yun, but he felt someone was missing.

But he didn't know who.

Ma Chao roared in laughter, taking Jiang Wei out of his thoughts, when he yelled,"Guo Jia! You would say something like that. You've always been so...is naughty the right word? Yeah...naughty." Jiang Wei rolled his eyes. He never did like that Guo Jia kid. He was just a bit crazy for his tastes. Too pushy, perverted, too.

Highly perverted. And very flirtatious.

The blond looked up, noticing him in the room, and quickly ended the conversation, light chuckles still leaving his lips. "Sorry. I didn't notice you there, kid." he said, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I just got in." Jiang Wei said. Ma Chao scrunched his nose and said,"You might want to take a shower while you're at it."

"I was getting to that." Jiang Wei said, rather bluntly,"after all, working in a fast food place isn't as luxurious as your job." "Really, Jiang Wei? You think my job is good? I have to clean horse shit all day. Then when I'm done that, I have to go on those city tours around Society Hill. Not that that part is so bad, but would you want to be in a carriage with a man that smells like horse shit?" Ma Chao said.

"And you've got some nerve saying I smell bad." Jiang Wei said, rolling his eyes. Ma Chao laughed and said,"At least I showered three times today." "Three? Was it that bad?" he asked. "Uh.." Ma Chao said, scratching the back of his head,"It was more so Miss Tuonela decided to spit out her Arrogant Bastard all over my face, stomach and chest."

"I-" Jiang Wei was about to reply, when he merely shook his head and walked away. "Guo Jia said something funny, and yeah. Anyway...I saw this in the paper if you're interested." Ma Chao said, walking up to him. He placed the Jobs section in his hand and said,"Anything's better than McDonalds. And a person of your skills shouldn't waste them in a menial job."

Jiang Wei smiled and nodded, walking into the bathroom where he showered away his dirt and shame. He really did hate working there. Loud mouth ghetto trash, babies running around, crying every second, incompetent staff, everything in between. He sighed and began to think of a far off time, he seemed to recall faces and names, far off lands, warfare, the smell of death.

Thousands of years later, I'm back at square one...the unknown smart kid living in the shadow of Zhuge Liang. Philadelphia is run by not one mayor, but three men who vie for the position. And Sima Yi is still trying to one up my lord...

Jiang Wei sighed. Nothing changes.

He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Must I do everything myself?" he waived his hand dismissively, one hand on his hips, looking around his wild, and very much disorganized structured protest outside Drexel University. He grabbed a sign and smashed it, making the poor student who was holding it, run crying to her boyfriend, who merely scowled at him.

Instead, the skinny, thin-hipped man walked away, mumbling to himself angrily. He clenched his fists and said,"After everything I've done to put this organization together, and they still can't get anything right!"

Jiang Wei heard all the protests, he rode his bike up a few blocks to a mini park behind the college, and watched as a few miffed students held up signs and beat on drums. The group marched angrily down the street, when its leader was held above everyone's head.

"So extravagant." he said, rolling his eyes. He was yelling something in a language he couldn't understand, but something about the man made it so he couldn't keep his eyes away.

What exactly were they protesting? Jiang Wei needed to find out, and so he began to follow them, trying to get a better ear for what they were yelling. Something about rights? An unjust leader? Thoughts ran through Jiang Wei's mind, the voice, the face of that leader. Those eyes, that perfect shaped face, that mop of brown hair...

Slender hips...

Tight body...

"Zhong Hui!" he suddenly yelled.

He yelled it so loud, the leader was mildly dazed, and turned around to the panting kid in green. Eyes so green, they shook the foundation of the grass they once stood on. His face, so much like a child, yet so innocent...

Yet so familiar...

The two boys looked at each other. The brunette's voice stopping. He gave his megaphone to another protester, and walked to the kid, who had fallen off his bike trying to keep up. The two stared at each other, the slender boy's walk so slow, his hips dancing in sync with every movement of his feet.

"You..."

His stare, those blue eyes, his feet were stuck to the ground, he lay his head down, unable to look into the sun glared eyes. "I.."

"Have you come to help the protest?" he asked,"If so, we're late." Jiang Wei smiled. Nothing's changed in this kid. Nothing. He was still the arrogant little ass he remembered. "Do...do you know who I am?" Jiang Wei asked, when the boy turned around.

"The illustrious...well...no, I actually don't." he replied. "Look at me." Jiang Wei said. The boy turned, angered with the others choice of wording, and snapped,"Do you know who you speak with...", but stopped mid-sentence, when he looked into those green eyes again.

"J-Jiang Wei?" he yelled. The boy smiled and nodded. Memories flooded in both their minds. Love, rebellion, death. Zhong Hui shook his head and said,"I got in trouble with you once. I'm not doing it again."

"Master Zhuge Liang will help aid your rebellion." he said. "Master? What time period do you think we're in?" Hui asked. "My apologies. I couldn't help but think of those times when I looked at you." Jiang Wei replied. Zhong Hui nodded,"Old habits die hard. Look at me. Another rebellion. Did I really think I could do it without you?"

"What are you protesting?" Jiang Wei asked. "Unfair treatment of students, and the outrageous costs of student tuition." "More like, unfair treatment of you?" Jiang Wei asked,"as arrogant and selfish as always." Zhong Hui laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist,"Selfish? Have you forgotten that while one half of me loves only me, that other half of me loves you."

"I always wanted to believe it." Jiang Wei said. "And what stopped you from doing so?" Zhong Hui asked,"only because we died together. Isn't that not the definition of love?" "We were caught together, we rebelled together, we died together. Because we got caught." Jiang Wei said. "So? Your point is that you need to do better, right?" Hui asked, swinging his hips.

By now, the protest group had gone far away from them. Neither man cared, they just wanted to be together. "I went thousands of years without you. Or at least it felt like thousands of years. None the less..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Yes?" Hui asked.

"You still can't get a damned rebellion right!" he yelled. "Because I didn't have you." Hui said. "You said that last time. You sweet talked me, you seduced me. You use..." Jiang Wei said. "I didn't use you. What need of I to use someone?" Hui asked. "Sima Wei wanted to be rid of Shu. I held on to their ideals. You wanted to get rid of Sima Zhao. You saw how bad Zhuge Dan's rebellion went, did you think you really had a chance?" Wei said.

"Because Zhuge Dan was a fool. I had everything I needed. He was blinded by rage, his insecurities and his stupidity. I had every right to rebel, and I did it right." Hui said. "You died. Did you forget?" Wei yelled. "Because Deng Ai got in the way." Hui said. "We were doomed from the start." Wei said.

"Then we'll do it right this time." Hui said.

Jiang Wei shook his head. "Zhuge Dan protects Sima Zhao with his life. You can't touch him." "What?" Zhong Hui said,"but I thought.." "Apparently there's more to them that we didn't know. They're lovers, and we can't touch him." Wei said. "Then we'll just have to kill Dan, that's all." Hui said.

Once again, Jiang Wei shook his head. "Lady Tuonela protects Dan with her life." "What of it, she's just a little girl." Hui said. "A little girl, yes. But she's insane. I've seen her kill someone just because they looked at Dan funny. She's like a psychopathic mother. You'll never get past her."

"So what'll we do? Does any of them have a weakness?" Zhong Hui asked. "Zhuge Dan still has inferiority complex, Sima Zhao is lazy, and Miya Tuonela is a sex-crazed drunk lunatic." Jiang Wei said. "So..." Hui said. "We separate them. We'll tell Dan that Zhao said some mean things about him being short, stupid, and not worthy of the Zhuge name. Then we'll tell Zhao to stay home, and let Dan kill him again. Because we all know the worst thing we can throw at Dan is that he's not worthy of the Zhuge name." Wei said.

"Go on."

"Then we'll throw mama into a bar, pay off the bar to let her drink whatever she wants, and throw Xiahou Dun at her." Wei added. Zhong Hui laughed,"Xiahou Dun? Where the hell would we find him at?" "Following Cao Cao's entrails, of course." Wei replied. "My god, you're as sinister as I always knew you'd be." Hui said with a laugh.

"Is that why you love me?" Jiang Wei asked.

"Well..it's one of the reasons." Zhong Hui said, kissing him.

* * *

><p>This chapter isn't as romantic as I thought it'd be. Then again, I never really saw "romance" for these two, just sex and using each other as pawns, without the other knowing. Ask Unending Shadows, though, she knows more of Hui x Wei than I do. But that was the vibe I was getting from these two.<p>

Anyway, I'm going to keep most of these short. Since I'm planning on writing a full fic with these ideas, incarnation, future times, without having it all scattered like this. Each couple mentioned will make appearances, and the likes. But that'll come after I'm done all these.


	3. Chapter 3: Sun Ce x Taishi Ci

**Chapter Three: Sun Ce x Taishi Ci**

Sun Ce entered the Trocadero with his two best friends in tow. The music was pumping, crashing, beating against the walls, the crushing sound of the guitars amplifying, sending sound-waves through the tiny lobby.

Zhou Yu and Sun Quan went to look at the merchandise, and as soon as they got to the desk, a tall, sly looking man with a mustache and a tiny red cap had sold them a vinyl and four tee shirts.

Sun Ce laughed at Sun Quan and Zhou Yu's now empty pockets, Zhou Yu astonished at how good a salesman he was, and Sun Quan begged to go to the upstairs bar.

"Besides, this band sucks. There's like four openers until Bolt Thrower plays." he said.

"And it's not everyday that this band comes across this way. Do you know how many years they've been begged to play here?" Zhou Yu said.

"No." Sun Quan replied.

"Far too many. That's why we should celebrate by getting completely wasted and ready to kill people in the pit! Apparently this band is insane live." Ce said.

"I thought you said they haven't been here in years. Who saw them?" Zhou Yu asked. "Zhuge Dan went to Warsaw to see them with the Sima brothers and the Ma cousins. Apparently Gan Ning and Ling Tong were there too, with Lu Meng and Lu Xun." Ce replied.

The three said their cheers and clinked their plastic cups of beer together, when Zhou Yu said,"I can't imagine a mosh pit with Gan Ning and Ling Tong going well. They'd kill each other before anyone else got involved."

"And I take it Lu Meng decided to take those two for a learning experience?" Sun Quan asked,"besides, none of them speak Polish, how did they-"

"Zhuge Dan is fluent in Polish, apparently. Sima Zhao told me that's his greatest fetish. But..that's something I didn't have to know." Ce said with a laugh.

One beer became four, and now it was Sun Ce's turn to feel the burn of an empty pocket.

Sun Quan was well on his way towards crazy drunk, when he tripped on the steps leading to the small stage.

But he was quickly caught by a mysterious muscular man with ten deep scars and a warm smile.

A man who had been watching him from the moment they walked in.

Sun Ce felt the man's presence, but as soon as Bolt Thrower played their opening riff, he fled the bar and ran to the downstairs stage.

Well into their set, bodies flew in the middle of the floor, where a moshpit formed.

Men ran around in a circle, throwing their heads around to the beat of the music, in the middle of them stood Taishi Ci, a man well-known in the Philadelphia metal scene for his strength.

He was also a karate instructor in Center City, running a dojo with an expensive clientele, along with Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, Guan Yu and Deng Ai.

But underneath that exterior was a kind heart and passion. A passion for someone from his past that never stopped invading his mind.

The move from Beijing to Philadelphia didn't help it. In fact, it only made him feel it more.

He hated to leave his beloved mother in China, but he had to find out for himself.

When he'd find Sun Ce again.

The lights dimmed, and the band began their next song. As expected, Taishi Ci wrecked the pit, throwing away anyone who dared get near him.

His red shirt was soaked and stuck to his body like a second skin. Thanks to the Trocadero's policy, he couldn't remove it.

Sun Ce was already sweating by the time he made it to the floor. His long hair sticking to his body, along with his clothing as he and Zhou Yu banged their heads to the music, surprising Ce.

Actually, he was surprised Zhou Yu even agreed to go. Preferring smooth jazz and world music over death metal, Zhou Yu admitted that he was simply curious and wanted to see things from his friend's perspective.

That and he admitted that this was the only band of this particular genre that he liked.

Sun Quan, however, drunkenly joked that Zhou Yu joined them because he felt that he should like what Ce likes to get closer to him.

Though he wasn't far from the truth, not that Zhou Yu would admit that.

It was Sun Ce's favorite song.

Moving past Zhou Yu, Sun Ce threw himself into the biggest man in the pit, looking for a battle.

And soon found himself knocked down.

Bewildered, Sun Ce stared at the muscled man with the short black hair and wet, red shirt, and threw himself at him again.

And quickly went down as soon as he got up.

He tried for the third time. Just when he thought he finally had the upper hand, he was slammed to the floor.

"Pounded into submission.." the figure said, with a cold, seductive voice.

Sun Ce stopped.

Though the music was loud, and the lights were dimmed, there was no doubt in his mind.

Three times up and three times down. There was only one man who he had ever submitted to. One man who was able to defeat him in ways never thought possible.

The song stopped.

"Sun Ce."

Sun Ce looked up at the man. The one who had defeated him. The one who called his name.

He had finally found his Taishi Ci.

He had gone to the show as a distraction. It was eating his mind away, looking for the one man that made his heart beat in so many loving ways.

Yes, he loved Zhou Yu, too, but he couldn't deny the feelings he always had for Taishi Ci.

After all, it took a very special man to make the great Sun Ce submit.

At the sidelines, Zhou Yu could only watch on. He had always secretly feared that Sun Ce and Taishi Ci would find each other again.

It was like a daze. A slap of deja vu. Sun Ce looked up into the man's warm eyes and said,"Taishi Ci..."

"My lord Sun Ce." was the quiet reply.

The two men embraced each other, forgetting what was going on around them.

There was no one else around them, the lights were still dimmed, and the music stopped.

Nothing else mattered but a sweet reunion.

"Finally..." was all Taishi Ci could whisper, as they held each other close,"you don't know how many years I've waited."

"I do know. Because I've waited this long with you." Ce replied.

"I wouldn't stop until I found you." Ci said. "Still as romantically cheesy as always, Ci-Ci." Ce said, his loving nickname causing a shiver down Ci's spine.

Zhou Yu downed another beer served to him by the mysterious salesman, who then received a therapeutic punch in the face.

"Tell me this. Do you still love me, Mister Taishi?" Ce teased.

In response, all Taishi Ci could do was shove Sun Ce and begin the moshpit anew.

And Sun Ce wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
